All You Want
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: E por um momento Ken fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração dele próxima à sua pele. Podia antecipar aquele beijo. O beijo do qual sentira imensa saudade aqueles meses todos. Meses sem contato... Sem uma palavra de amor... Sem qualquer explicação...


**Título: All You Want**

**Autoras:** Samantha Tiger e Ifurita

**Beta:** Samantha Tiger

**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz

**Casal:** Yohji x Ken

**Classificação:** NC-17, +18, M, já sabe **É PRA ADULTO!**

**Gênero:** **YAOI**, Romance, lemon

**Resumo: **E por um momento Ken fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração dele próxima à sua pele. Podia antecipar aquele beijo. O beijo do qual sentira imensa saudade aqueles meses todos. Meses sem contato... Sem uma palavra de amor... Sem qualquer explicação...

**Avisos:** **A história é YAOI, HOMEM COM HOMEM, se não gosta não leia.**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas do anime Weiss Kreuz e pertencentes à Takehito Koyasu e Project Weiß. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória:** Essa fic foi feita por mim [Ifurita] E pela minha mamis [Samantha Tiger] de presente para uma pessoa muito, muito, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito especial. AKARI-CHAN! ^^ Essa fic é toda sua, esperamos ter acertado seu gosto. Queriamos dar algo especial para alguém tão especial para a mail list. Creio que todas nós temos muito a lhe agradecer, então isso é apenas um presente bem singelo tá? Você merece muito mais, disso tenho toda certeza. Esperamos que goste, porque foi feita de coração para você. Tem seu nome gravadinho em todas as folhas, então elas te pertencem.

Muito obrigada por tudo...

Ifurita e Samantha Tiger

* * *

**All You Want**

Aquela porta, a porta de seu apartamento era tudo que lhe separava do mundo exterior. Era junto a ela que estava sentado. As costas encostadas à folha da madeira, os pés descalços sobre o chão acarpetado. Os joelhos estavam dobrados de forma a poder abraçá-los.

Intimamente gostava de estar ali, fechado em seu próprio universo, sem pais exigentes, amigos ou patrões para agradar.

Uma lágrima correu silenciosa por seu rosto, enquanto fechava os olhos e respirava profundamente. Aquilo estava errado. Aquele sentimento de abandono e solidão. Havia um grito estrangulado, preso em sua garganta. Um grito que não queria deixar sair.

Havia aquela imagem pública. A primeira impressão que todos sempre tinham dele. A imagem do bom menino que não queriam deixar sumir. Do garoto sempre com um sorriso nos lábios, o capitão do time da escola, mas já não era mais o capitão do time. Não era mais o mesmo adolescente de sangue quente que entrava em brigas inúteis, e que conseguia ainda sorrir, mesmo com o coração em pedaços, e saber que ninguém lhe via diferente, aquilo lhe irritava profundamente.

O que precisava fazer para que vissem que havia mudado? Quem precisaria matar para que lhe enxergassem como realmente era?

Aquele pensamento lhe fez bater a cabeça contra a porta, passando os dedos finos pelo rosto, correndo-os pelos cabelos castanhos.

Um som metálico logo lhe chamava a atenção. Aquele guizo lhe agradava, lhe fazia sorrir sempre e não havia de ser diferente daquela vez, pois lá estava ela, lhe olhando com aqueles olhos azuis como piscinas, a cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado. Sentada diante de seus pés com a longa cauda cinza, rajada de negro, brincando e serpenteando no chão.

Shaila, sua pequena balinese, lhe olhava fixamente antes de lamber a pata lentamente. Miando arrastado e baixo antes de se aproximar mais, roçando o corpo peludo em sua perna de forma dengosa.

— Você não se importa, não é mesmo Shaila? – A voz doce dele ecoou, ainda que em um sussurro enquanto esboçava um pequeno sorriso, pegando-a no colo e começando a acariciar sob o queixo, da forma que ela gostava. — Não se importa com aparências, não é mesmo?

E ela apenas miou, esticando-se em seus braços, aquela expressão preguiçosa de puro prazer surgindo no rosto da gatinha.

"_Sempre vai haver quem só tenha olhos para você Ken"_

A lembrança de quando ele, seu namorado, lhe dera aquele filhotinho fez com que o pequeno sorriso que brincava em seus lábios se alargasse.

Sentia falta de Yohji, aquele playboy maldito que roubara seu coração, virara seu mundo de cabeça para baixo e então partira, jurando que logo estaria de volta. Mas este logo não havia chegado e três meses se passaram desde então.

Três longos meses e nem mesmo um telefonema. Yohji não havia sequer dado sinal de vida e isso conseguia lhe irritar ainda mais, pois sabia que por mais que o tempo passasse não conseguiria apagar aquele furacão de sua memória. Não conseguiria odiá-lo por mais que tentasse.

Suspirou profundamente, aproveitando os miados baixos de Shaila. Queria esquecer aquele dia. Esquecer que sentia raiva dos amigos por estarem felizes. Por agirem como se o mundo fosse um grande arco-íris cor de rosa e muitas vezes se esquecerem até mesmo de sua presença, como havia acontecido aquele dia.

Nem mesmo notaram quando se afastou, quando foi embora se sentindo esquecido.

Shaila miara em seu colo novamente, virando-se de barriga para cima, passando a brincar com seus dedos como quem brinca com uma bola de lã e aquilo quase lhe fez esquecer o tom cinza de seus pensamentos, sorrindo encantado antes de ouvir um som vindo da cozinha.

Ken ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para o filhote que parecia muito entretida com seus dedos para notar qualquer coisa.

— Shaila? Tem gente em casa? — O rapaz perguntou retoricamente enquanto a gatinha nem mesmo lhe dava atenção. — Que espécie de guarda casa é você? — Sussurrou recebendo em resposta apenas mais sons da cozinha e alguns "meaaaw" baixinhos e curtos.

Não tinha jeito. Morava sozinho e não podia exigir mais que gracinhas de um filhote de gato.

Sem fazer barulho ele caminhou pé-ante-pé, até sua estante. Pegando a estatueta mais pesada que possuía, feita em um bloco de vidro maciço. E com ela em mãos foi silenciosamente até a cozinha. Deparando-se com uma silhueta alta e magra que conhecia bem.

Por um breve momento não sabia como reagir. Se realmente atirava aquele bloco de vidro diretamente na cabeça dele, se corria até ele, se ficava parado, se gritava...

O que ele pensava que estava fazendo? Desaparecia por três meses, noventa longos dias e então, um belo dia, simplesmente reaparecia em seu apartamento, cantarolando "fever" do Elvis e "cozinhando" algo que pouco a pouco começava a cheirar bem... Quem ele pensava que iria comprar com aquilo?

Ken franziu o cenho, se perguntando quando Yohji havia aprendido a cozinhar... Pelo que se lembrava, ele era capaz de se queimar com o vapor da pipoca de microondas e trocar o açúcar por sal em um simples brigadeiro de panela, onde se mistura tudo e ferve. Como havia conseguido fazer algo que cheirasse tão bem?

Via o loiro mexer nas panelas, lendo algumas anotações, cantarolando baixinho e por um momento se esqueceu que estava irritado com ele. Mesmo que esticando os olhos um pouco mais pudesse ver as caixas e sacos de comida pré-cozida, ainda assim ele estava no fogão preparando algo e pela quantidade julgava ser para dois.

Antes que notasse já havia abaixado sua "terrível e letal" arma de defesa, recostando-se ao beiral da porta e cruzando os braços enquanto acompanhava-o sem ser percebido.

Poderia ter ficado um longo tempo apenas observando-o, não fosse o guizo de Shaila que ecoara, fazendo o loiro abaixar os olhos, procurando a gatinha no chão, começando a procurá-la pela cozinha até encontrar dois pés com meias brancas.

O olhar foi subindo pelas pernas vestidas com jeans, pela camiseta verde, passando pelos braços cruzados onde uma estatueta de vidro aparecia meio escondida, até chegar ao rosto de cenho carregado.

— Itaiiii! – Gritou sentindo o dedo arder, largando a panela de qualquer jeito sobre o fogão, levando o dedo queimado à boca.

Por um momento Ken se esqueceu de tudo e correu para desligar o fogo. Aquilo que esperasse, Yohji era mesmo um desastrado! Com pressa, o menor puxou a mão do loiro olhando o dedo vermelho onde uma pequena bolha já se formava.

— Até que não foi sério... — Falou com um bico nos lábios, olhando de forma séria. — Não sei como você consegue ser tão desastrado na cozinha...

— Mas também... Você me assustou, sabia?!

E naquele momento Ken lhe olhou como se o namorado houvesse falado o maior absurdo do universo. Como assim ele havia assustado Yohji?

— Ah! Você some durante três meses, volta sem avisar, invade meu apartamento, e eu que assustei você? – Ralhou soltando a mão dele e deixando a estatueta sobre o balcão diante do olhar curioso e levemente assustado do loiro. — Eu assustei você? Eu poderia ter te matado, "sabia"? – Ken disse exagerado, arrancando um risinho baixo do loiro. — Yohji...!

— Eu não invadi! – Falou manhoso. — Eu só queria fazer uma surpresa...

— Hummm... E fez! – Disse ainda tentando parecer bravo. — Agora vamos cuidar dessa queimadura. – O moreninho começou a puxá-lo para o corredor, indo em direção ao banheiro, abrindo a caixa de primeiros socorros.

Um suspiro pesado abandonou seus lábios enquanto escolhia a pomada certa. Havia pelo menos três para queimadura... Ken balançou a cabeça, escolhendo uma das três sem pensar muito, passando sobre o dedo vermelho de Yohji.

— Ahhh! Isso arde! – O maior resmungou, puxando a mão, mas sem sucesso, já que o outro a mantinha firme.

— Para de agir como criança! – O mais novo resmungou, passando a cobrir o machucado, resmungando baixo. — Baka...

E aquele jeito do mais novo. Aquele bico adorável que se formava em seus lábios fez o loiro sorrir largo, o coração se aquecendo ao saber que, apesar de tudo, Ken ainda lhe amava. Que ainda tinha chances de reconquistá-lo.

Sem pensar, o loiro lhe puxou para perto, desequilibrando-o e fazendo com que Ken se aproximasse mais. Envolvendo a cintura fina do menor com um braço, erguendo-lhe o rosto para que olhasse dentro dos olhos, buscando aquela expressão confusa e adorável que havia visto antes do primeiro beijo. Aquela expressão de surpresa e entrega que lhe fizera agüentar aquele tempo longe.

— Continua o mesmo... — Yohji sorriu, acariciando-lhe o rosto com cuidado e carinho. — O mesmo que eu amo...

E por um momento Ken fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração dele próxima à sua pele. Podia antecipar aquele beijo. O beijo do qual sentira imensa saudade aqueles meses todos. Meses sem contato... Sem uma palavra de amor... Sem qualquer explicação...

Ele simplesmente havia sumido e voltado como se nada tivesse acontecido! Aquele pensamento lhe fez abrir os olhos. Empurrando o loiro para longe antes de voltar a cruzar os braços. Se lembrando do como estava irritado com ele.

— O mesmo é? — O menor perguntou batendo o pé, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia uma veia saltar em sua testa. — Agora lembrou que me ama? Sumiu por três meses. Nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de pegar o telefone e me ligar, agora aparece e já acha que vai me beijar, passar a mão... Que vai ficar tudo bem? — O garoto falou fechando os olhos. — Me dê uma boa razão pra te perdoar por ter me esquecido.

E o loiro meneou a cabeça. Ignorando a expressão raivosa do menor, sorrindo fraco antes de se aproximar, puxando-o pelo braço, envolvendo-o novamente, voltando a erguer seu rosto antes de beijar seus lábios com vontade. Um beijo longo e profundo, demorado, que seria capaz de tirar até mesmo o mais sério dos homens de seu completo juízo.

— Porque eu não esqueci, e só estou aqui hoje porque você me deu forças Ken...

— Yohji... – Envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços, beijando-o com a mesma intensidade.

Os braços envolveram um ao outro, as bocas unidas se moviam uma sobre a outra, as línguas brincavam carinhosas. Enquanto eles buscavam mais conforto, se movendo como um só, o moreno sentiu-se caindo numa superfície macia, o corpo firme do outro sobre o seu. Suas mãos acariciaram as costas sobre a roupa, buscando afoitas a barra da camiseta, puxando-a para cima. As bocas se separaram para que ele retirasse aquela peça de roupa, seus olhos buscando-lhe o rosto, os olhos verdes, o corpo firme, matando a saudade de cada curva do peito definido, deixando a camiseta cair no chão, ao lado deles.

Yohji levantou os braços, um de cada vez, deixando que ele o livrasse do tecido leve que os impedia que se tocassem com liberdade, sorrindo ao ver o olhar profundo para si, o desejo nos olhos castanhos ao percorrer o seu corpo, notando a roupa caindo ao lado do sofá. Fechou os olhos, sentindo as mãos deslizando pelas suas costas, beijou-lhe o queixo, procurando o pescoço dele com seus lábios, beijando, lambendo, fazendo com ele o mesmo que ele fazia consigo, o despindo peça a peça, ficando ambos nus, colados um ao outro. Olhou o corpo de atleta levemente definido sob o seu, os cabelos negros e curtos, a pele branca, o um rosto de traços quase delicados.

— Huuummmm... – Gemeu sentindo os dentes em seu ombro e as unhas se fincando em suas costas.

— Doeu? – O moreno sussurrou, lambendo as marcas dos próprios dentes, mordiscando o pescoço, o lóbulo da orelha.

— Não... Aaahhhh... – Nova mordida no pescoço. — Mordida de amor... Não dói...

— Era pra doer... – Ken riu baixinho. — Me deixou sozinho... Por tempo... Demais...

— Um... Um cas-tigo...? – Sentiu as pernas longas se embolando nas suas, os pés esfregando as panturrilhas. — Aaahhhhmmmm... – Sentiu as unhas subindo pelas costas, os dedos se enroscando nos seus cabelos.

— Voc... – Ken soluçou com a sugada forte no seu mamilo, se arrepiando todo. — Você merece... – Seu corpo se arqueando, o quadril pressionando o outro.

Ambos se mordiam, se chupavam, se lambiam, se esfregavam um no outro com a urgência de três meses de separação. Ken abriu ainda mais as pernas, levantando-as e enlaçando a cintura do namorado, beijando-o enquanto o puxava mais para si.

— Huuummmm... Você vai... Me fazer perder o... – Mais beijos nos lábios o interromperam. — O controle... Huuuummmmm...

— Eu quero... – Ken puxou os cabelos loiros, levando a cabeça para trás, passando os dentes na garganta exposta para si. — Quero isso...!

— Mas... Assim... Ahhh... Ken! – Puxou-lhe os braços, prendendo-os no alto, sobre a almofada, a mão descendo e acariciando a coxa suada. Suas costas ardendo com os arranhões. — Gato selvagem...

— É como eu quero... – Falou ofegante. — Selvagem... – Tentou erguer a cabeça e mordê-lo de novo, sem sucesso. Estava preso ao sofá pelos pulsos, mas podia provocá-lo, esfregando o membro teso no abdômen apertado contra si. — Quero agora!

— Você é doido... Doido e selvagem... – Colocou a mão entre os corpos, sentindo-o afrouxar um pouco o aperto, tomou o próprio membro na mão e guiou-o, impulsionando o corpo, se sentindo invadir o interior quente e acolhedor.

Viu o rosto diante de si mudando a expressão, a testa franzindo, os dentes apertando o lábio inferior, prendendo o gemido dolorido na garganta. Mas mesmo assim o moreno seguiu seu movimento, impulsionando o quadril para cima indo de encontro ao seu, fazendo com que Yohji se afundasse em seu corpo por completo.

— Você... – Mordeu o lábio, ainda com a expressão fechada, meneando o quadril devagar. – Hummm... Esqueceu...?

— Não... Não esqueci... – Yohji moveu-se com firmeza, se retirando e entrando de uma vez... Ouvindo um gemido alto. — Não esqueci como... Aaahhh... Como você gosta... – ...E de novo, e de novo, num ritmo forte, lambendo o lábios marcados pelos dentes, que se abriram para que o beijasse.

Soltou os pulsos, que logo se cruzaram atrás de seu pescoço, os dedos longos se emaranhando nos seus cabelos, o corpo dele mexendo-se junto e acompanhando o ritmo do seu. Gemidos e arquejos eram os únicos sons que ecoavam pela sala, abafados pelos beijos que se sucediam. Yohji podia sentir o quanto ele estava excitado, o modo como se arqueava e o apertava contra ele, cada vez mais tenso, cada momento mais perto do ápice.

Levantou o tronco, mudando a posição, para enlouquecê-lo ainda mais, segurando a coxa com uma das mãos e envolvendo o membro dele com os dedos, sincronizando os movimentos.

— Aaaaahhhhh! Yo... Yohjiiii... – Não conseguiu abafar o gemido, o duplo estímulo o enlouquecendo.

— É... Aaahhhmmmm... Eu... Eu também... Huuummmmm... – Não estava mais conseguindo se controlar. — Juntos... AAAHHHHHH...!

— Yohjiii... Yo... AAAAHHHHMMMMMM! – Derreteu-se na mão do mais velho, ainda se movendo em pleno êxtase em seu interior.

Ken sentiu o corpo do loiro relaxando, parando de se mover, a mão ainda acariciando o seu membro molhado de sêmen, os dedos espalhando-o pelo seu abdômen. Sorriu ao senti-lo se deitar sobre si, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, dando-lhe um selinho em seus lábios, ainda enlaçados, a cabeça loira descansando em seu ombro. O silencio era confortável, apenas quebrado pelas respirações ofegantes, as mãos deslizando pelas peles suadas.

— Senti sua falta... – O loiro sussurrou, suspirando satisfeito.

— Percebi... Por isso ficou três meses sem dar notícias?

— Senti sim... Sonhava com você... – Beijou-lhe o pescoço. — Acordava de noite e odiava não te ver do meu lado. – Yohji confessou, mudando de posição, puxando-o para que se deitasse sobre seu corpo. Dividindo o espaço escasso daquele sofá, sentindo aquele peso que lhe fizera tanta falta.

— Quer me fazer acreditar nisso. – Ken resmungou deixando a cabeça descansar sobre o peito do loiro. Aquele playboy maldito... Porque tinha que ser viciado nele? Porque não conseguia resistir à idéia de estar em seus braços novamente?

— Esta é a verdade Ken... – O mais velho disse baixo. Os dedos correndo por suas costas, acariciando a pele morena, marcada por seus dedos. Fruto da saudade que sentia. — Queria poder lhe explicar o motivo, mas...

— Por que não explica? – Ken sugeriu fechando os olhos. Inspirando o cheiro dos corpos unidos. O cheiro de sexo e suor. Desejo e saudade. — Se não me esqueceu, por que me abandonou por tanto tempo Yohji?

E um longo suspiro abandonou aos lábios dele. As mãos que acariciavam as costas de Ken pararam por um momento enquanto fechava os olhos buscando a melhor forma de se expressar.

Odiava parecer fraco, sempre preferira parecer bobo a um homem fraco e sentimental.

— Não queria que me visse sofrer. – Disse por fim. A voz fraca e baixa, porém controlada, mas aquelas palavras fizeram o moreninho erguer os olhos, buscando o rosto do mais velho.

— Yohji...

— Meu pai estava doente Ken. E eu não queria a sua preocupação. – Disse baixo e sério. — Se eu te ligasse teria que te contar e precisava dos seus sorrisos, principalmente no fim. Eles me deram força Ken...

E aquilo era mais do que poderia esperar como resposta. Estava surpreso com a franqueza, mesmo que ainda vaga dele. Nunca esperaria tanto.

Yohji era reservado, não que quisesse manter as pessoas longe. Era apenas sua forma de ser e aquilo realmente lhe surpreendera, aquecendo seu coração, apesar de toda a tristeza daquelas palavras.

— Eles sempre serão seus Yohji. – Disse sentindo a garganta apertada, sentindo a mesma emoção na voz do loiro. Levantou a cabeça, sorrindo e brincando para suavizar as emoções e fazê-lo rir. — Contanto que não suma de novo e me deixe na mão... Literalmente.

— Ok, ok! Já entendi... – Escorregou debaixo dele e levantou-se sorrindo, puxando-o consigo. — Segundo tempo na cama...

— Pensei que não fosse se tocar nunca... – Abraçou-o caminhando junto pelo corredor.

— Hummm... Mas sem unha, tá? – Disse manhoso, apertando o abraço. — Isso arde...

**FIM**

* * *

****Foi muito bom escrever Weiss com a Ifurita, foi pura brincadeira, divertido mesmo, e o resultado está aqui. Esperamos que voces tenham gostado dela tanto quanto nós.

Nossos agradecimentos a todos que leram e vão deixar review, e tambem àqueles que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixarão review. Até a próxima!

Samantha e Ifurita.


End file.
